Bipolar high-voltage voltages, for example ±270 V bipolar DC voltage, are often required in aircraft. Generators and appropriate rectifiers are usually used to provide voltages of this type.
EP 2 624 433 A1 discloses two non-isolated DC voltage converter units which are connected in parallel and have a neutral point, which is galvanically isolated from a neutral point of the DC voltage converter units, of an AC voltage filter connected downstream of the DC voltage converter units for feeding DC voltage generated by photovoltaic cells into an AC voltage network.
US 2009/0085537 A1 discloses a non-isolated boost converter for DC voltages, in which a unipolar input DC voltage is converted into a bipolar output DC voltage by two coupled boost converter units.
The document “Analyse einer neuartigen elektrischen Konverterarchitektur zur Integration von Brennstoffzellen auf Gesamtsystemebene” [“Analysis of a new electrical converter architecture for the integration of fuel cells to the overall system plane”] by A. Lücken, H Lüdders, T. Kut, S. Dickmann, F. Thielecke and D. Schulz, Deutscher Luft-und Raumfahrtkongress 2012 [German Aeronautics and Astronautics Congress], Berlin, Deutsche Gesellschaft für Luft-und Raumfahrt [German Society for Aeronautics and Astronautics]—Lilienthal-Oberth e.V., Bonn, 2012, discloses a fuel cell system having two fuel cell stacks which are arranged in a series-connected manner and supply positive and negative output voltages for one DC voltage converter module in each case, in order to generate positive and negative high-voltage DC voltages for a bipolar DC voltage network in an aircraft.
The document “Symmetrical Boost Concept for Solar Applications up to 1000V” by M. Frisch and T. Ernö, Vinotech GmbH, 2009 discloses a transformer-less DC voltage converter for solar cells for generating multi-phase AC voltages.